White Walker
The White Walker, or White Walker commander, is a character and antagonist in A Song of Ice and Fire and ''Game of Thrones. ''He is a member of the White Walker race, the Others. A group of mystical and violent ice creatures that inhabited the lands of Westeros before the first men. He and his kind are extremely hostile towards humans and intend on taking back the Seven Kingdoms and wiping humanity from existence. The Walker commander is part of the army of the Others that marches on the Fist of the First Men. He was portrayed by actor Ross Mullan. A Song of Ice and Fire A Storm of Swords After the Fight at the Fist, the Night's Watch is forced to retreat from the Fist of the First Men in desperate, dark, and grim march back to the Wall. They run away as they are followed by the wights and watched by the Others. Samwell Tarly is still shocked by horror of the attack of the undead that killed most of the force of the large ranging party from Castle Black and the Shadow Tower. Sam is too tired and sad to keep up and falls on the ground, but Grenn notices him and has Small Paul helping to bring Sam back to his feet. But by the time they are able to get Sam walk again, the other black brothers and Jeor Mormont are gone forward and their torches against the wights with them. It's night and the winds gets louder. The White Walker suddently appears and attacks Sam, Grenn, and Small Paul. Paul is a huge strong man, but this does not help him to kill the Other. With a single stroke, Paul is murdered by the White Walker and before he can kill Grenn as well, Sam stabs him with one of the daggers of dragonglass that he found at the Fist of the First Men. The Walker is enraged and surprised, but he shatters to thousand pieces. Sam and Grenn flee immediately before the undead can reach them and reunite with the rest of the surviving rangers in the march to Craster's Keep. After the Mutiny at Craster's Keep and the death of Lord Commander Mormont, Sam and Gilly are travelling to the Wall. During a night in the Haunted Forest, they are attacked by wights and Sam recognizes many fellow brothers who died at the Fist among them. Small Paul, the victim of the White Walker killed by Sam, is among them. Sam kills the wight of his friend and flees with Gilly as they are chased by the wights. They are saved by Coldhands and his crows, who escort them to the Wall. Game of Thrones Season 2 The White Walker is first seen in control of a vast number of wights, re-animated corpses that are used to fight the Others' enemies. His march his witnessed by recent Night's Watch steward, Samwell Tarly who had been left by his brothers watchmen aftre hearing the White Walker warning horn. The White Walker commander briefly looks at Sam and for unknown reasons dismisses and spares him. He then lets out a wretched roar comanding his undead legion to begin it's march towards the camp of the Night's Watch in the Fist of the First Men. Season 3 The White Walker appears again when he stalks Tarly and his companion Gilly, a young girl and daughter of the vile Craster, who took her newborn child and left Craster's Keep with Sam. Eventually Sam and Gilly stop to rest in an abandoned wildling hut in the Haunted Forest before Sam notices a strange change in the wind and high pitched roars from the dark cold forest. As Sam investigates he notices the Walker commander walkin towards him and Gilly with the intent to take Gilly's child. As the Walker approaches Sam attempts to halt him by threating the creature with his sword, this however is to no avail as the White Walker simply grabs, freezes and shatters his blade before punching him aside and continuing his stride towards Gilly and her child. As the Other reaches for Gilly's baby Sam stabs the monster in the back with dagger of dragonglass that he had unearthed from the ice earlier, dragonglass happens to be the only material that can destroy an Other. The Walker commander roars in pain and attempts to pull the dagger from his back unsuccessfully. He then turns to Sam enraged, however before he can strike he begins to crack and fall apart before falling to his knees and shatters to a thousand pieces, killing him for good. Gallery white-walker.jpg|The White Walker as he spots Sam hiding in the distance. game-of-thrones-white-walker-king.png|Leading his undead legion towards the Night's Wacth camp in the Fist of the First Men. white-walker-620x350.jpg|Approaching Gilly and her newborn in the Haunted Forest. white-walkerstabbed.jpg|After being stabbed in the back with Sam's dragon glass dagger. White-Walker.gif|Stabbed in the back with dragon glass. White-Walker-2.gif White-Walker-3.gif White-Walker-4.gif.pagespeed.ce.TfowLqKH4u.gif|The White Walker's death by dragon glass. Triva * The White Walkers origin in the ''Game of Thrones ''share many similarites with the origin of the Sentinels from the ''X-Men because ''both are importent antagonists to both thier stories. ** Both were created to protect their creators and their own species from enemies who are seen as a threat to their very existence. The First Men were the threat to the Children of the Forest. While mutantkind were seen as a threat to all of mankind. ** Both the Sentinels and White Walkers turned against their creators and later possesses as a threat all the living. ** The Night King who creates all the White Walkers, are similair to Master Mold who creates the Sentinels. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Mute Category:Warlords Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Book Villains Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Demon Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Liches Category:Amoral